Short One Shots
by RoPete
Summary: Draco comes to Hermione one night for an odd request. Read more and find out what his secret is! RR. not DHr. ADDED NEW ONE SHOT. THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST!now with Charlie Weasley, Remus and Harry.
1. Draco's Nighttime Begging

Hermione lay in her bed after a long day at Hogwarts. She loved to just sink in to her feathered four poster in her private Head Girl room. As she heard her door creak open she braced herself for the assault she knew was coming.

"No Draco, not tonight. I'm too tired." She buried her head into the pillows trying to block him out.

"Please" pleaded the blond head boy.

"No we did it this morning before breakfast and this afternoon after classes and the day before that and the day before that..."

"But Hermione!" He squealed, "Please your the one I can come too."

"What about Ginny or Pansy or even Harry?" she asked pulling her head out

"They just laugh at me please just a quickie?" Draco whined. Hermione rolled over to look at Draco in the face. Starring into his sad silver eyes, pouty lip and puppy dog whine she finally gave up.

"Fine!" she reached over to her bedside table opened the top drawer and pulled something out.

"But only once got it?" She said waving the item in front of the head boys face. His eyes locked on to the item, drool starting to make its way to her clean bed sheet, she threw it out her door. The ball bounce down the stairs into the common room. Draco took off after it barking in joy.

"I will never forgive the twin for turning him into a puppy for a day. He still begs for flea bath then shakes water everywhere like when he was a bloody Chihuahua. Kill the twins yeah kill twins ." She sighed as she fell back asleep. Mean while Draco lay in front of the fire chewing on the squeaky ball Hermione had thrown.

"DRACO STOP SQUEAKING OR I'LL HAVE YOU NEUTER!"

* * *

><p>This came to me at about midnight as I was laying in bed trying to sleep.<p> 


	2. Hot and Wet at the Beach

The dampness was bugging her. She couldn't believe her body's reaction.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed the girl."Oh my lovely Merlin! It's Growing! So beautiful."

"Gorgeous, bloody beautiful,"whispered her partner.

"Charlie!"she squealed.

"Shh! Don't ruin the moment Hermione." he breathed. She shivered under his mighty gaze, nodding as her response. Sweat beaded on her forehead adding to the abundance already lavishing her body. Deep breathes rattled through her. She stilled, relaxed. The sand glistened in the setting sun, the waves lapped the shoreline washing her feet.

Suddenly a scream ripped the air followed by joyful laughter.

"Charlie! No fair tickling me!" Hermione giggled.

Charlie grinned,"You looked too serious, your thinking to much."

"I was relaxing, watching the sunset. This sunset is so beautiful but Merlin, the Heat! It's killing me!"she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. A smile slowly spread across Charlie's face.

"I can fix that!" swiftly grabbing the curvy brunet by the waist Charlie ran for the lake submerging them both in the cool fresh water.

Surfacing they both laughed.

"Now Charlie what would your Boyfriend say if he found you grabbing and flinging innocent young girls into freezing lake water when she is a bikini?"

"He would probably help! Especially since your his little sister," he grinned and proceed to dunk the poor girl once more.

"Innocent my arse," he muttered as she sputter to the surface.

"Bloody hell!" she growled.


	3. Glistening Ecstasy

Every nerve ending in her body **tingled**...

She could feel him there, more then see, **only inches away. **Slowly he would bring her to the edge before dragging her back to reality...

...It was maddening really...

His muscles _**rippled...**_her tummy tighten...

...He whipped his wet hair back... She tore at hers...

Blindly he grabbed with his strong, sure hands cupping just right...

She moaned in **ecstasy..**.

...Sweet release so close she could just touch it, only to be ripped apart...

The sensations and emotions he created and forced upon her, rolled and coiled in her willing body, driving her to **insanity**...

Why does it have to be so gooood? Her mushy mind would ponder. Why must this please me so?

Silently she screamed.

He **grunted**...

"Almost finished with the firewood Charlie?" Yelled his mother from the kitchen back door.

"Finishing up!" He tossed another spilt piece on the growing pile.

Hermione sat close in the shade of the wide apple tree, spying on the hunky man, shirtless and sweating, before her.

Damn her love of books and her mother's blasted romance novels.


	4. Blooming Bookworm

She caresses the spine, long and strong.

The skin so smooth with its dips and swirls. The color a beautiful dark peach scatter with perfect imperfections.

She could stay here all day studying every little thing about it.

Oh the hours upon hours she had already spent going over every inch of this luscious body.

And when she cracked it open finding even more fascinating details she couldn't contain she euphoric reaction.

Nimble fingers touching, feeling, embracing anything she could get a grip on.

Oh the wonders she explored, the journey she willing undertook, the orgasmic rush...

"You almost done Hermione? The store will be closing in five minutes." A shout can from far way in her haze.

" Darling? Hermione!..." The voice closer now," Hermione! There you are, I've been calling you, are you alright sweetheart?"

Hermione shaking her herself from her daze looked up into the worried amber eyes of her werewolf lover. Grasping his hand with one of hers, using the other to cradle her large stomach he helped her ease up from the floor where she had sat enjoy her haloed tomes. Resting a hand on her stomach, feeling his pups kick again, looked at his mate questionably.

"Sorry," she whispered rubbing her back. "I suppose I lost myself again."

Remus smiled at her before kissing the crown of her head and then her lips.

"Yes you did but I shan't worry as long as you come back to me." He joked. Hermione tried to glare but her smiling face ruined the effect. Rubbing her stomach as one of the twins kicked partially hard she remembered some of her husbands words.

"The shop is closing? Already? Wow I was really out of it!" She grinned, they began walking out of the long aisle steadily making their way to a set of wide stairs.

"Don't worry I'm sure the owner will stay open later for you dear as you are his best customer."

" Well of course or I would kick him out of bed tonight!" She giggled starting up the stairs. " But then again he is kinda of cute maybe I'll keep him."

With a serene smile Remus' gaze followed her all the way to the top of the stairs before walking to the front door and locking it. Making his way back to the aisle where he had found his love he picked up the book she had been reading knowing she would want it at three am in the morning. Turning it over in his hands he blushed at the title.

"'Kamasutra for the Pregnant Woman.' What the hell!?"


	5. Simply Family

_All Harry Potter ever wanted was a Family._

He got a glimpse of one from the Weasley family. But he always felt he was looking for the outside in.

He got a taste of one from Sirius and Remus. But they were taken from him almost as soon as he got them.

He got to feel it when we visited his parent's graves. But they were already gone just stones in the ground and holes in his heart.

_Life went on and still he yearned._

After winning the battle of Hogwarts, Remus gave him another taste of family, when Teddy came to live with us. One of my favorite pictures is Harry first time holding little baby Teddy. He had no idea how handle a baby!

On Harry's 21st Birthday I said yes, as he put that shiny ring on my finger, giving him another glimpse. I told him I would never leave him.

And on his 22nd birthday I brought his hand to my tummy and he felt his family beginning. Then seven months later he held our son in his arms. We added four more to our growing family.

_All Harry Potter ever wanted was a family._Now he is the uncle of 17, Godfather of three, Father of five, friend of so many, Husband of mine.

When I first met my Harry he was a scared little boy, I silently promised him and myself I would help him change the world.

It took me seconds to realize I had found my soul mate. It just took him awhile longer to realize… I had been standing beside him the whole time and _together we can take on the World._


	6. Bad Doggy

Rumble was heard from behind the Great Hall door.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"It's another troll!" yelled a third year 'puff.

"It's a earthquake!" squeaked a muggleborn Gryffindor first year.

"Earthquakes don't occur at Hogwarts! Have you never read Hogwarts: a Histroy!?" yelled a frustrated third year Hermione Granger. "They never listen."

The earth shook, and the noise got louder and closer. The students cowered and shrieked. But one student didn't, one student watched and waited. As the door began to quiver and tremble, as did the students, the one student said a quick transfiguration spell on their napkin.

The door banged open to present a large shadow covering the entire hall. Dumbledore stood to defend his children as the Being stepped in the light revealing the largest, strongest, mightiest three headed dog anyone had ever seen.

"Fluffy!" whispered Hargid.

"Whoa I think Fluffy got a upgrade!" breathed Ron.

Fluffy growled and shook one of his mighty heads throwing slobber all over the room, the another two growled and sniffed the room.

"BAD Fluffy!" yelled a small Ravenclaw. Little Luna Lovegood stood in the middle of the Great Hall slapping a newspaper against her hand.

"You know you are to stay outside like a good dog. No Doggy treat for you." she said as she approached the Cerberus, waving the newspaper at him. She barely reached the top of the dog's paws but the dog quivered and whimpered, begging forgiveness from the tiny girl wielding the nasty newspaper.

"Back, back, you silly doggy. Its time for your walk!"

No one moved as little Luna proceed to move the cowering dog out the door and outside the castle.

"Well…*cough* I didn't know there was going to be dinner AND a show." Chuckled Dumbledore. "Well now that everything is settled, dinner will continue. Thank you!"

"I will go check on Fluffy" whispered Hargid.

"A smart plan Rubeus, please go quickly."

As Hargid scurried out the entrance the noise level grew as the student talked about what they had witnessed.

"Bloody Hell, Things can never be just normal at Hogwarts, can they?" said Hermione.

"Where would be the fun in that?" laughed Ron.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to do anything this time." muttered Harry as he resumed eating his treacle tart.

For the next few weeks student would see Luna and Fluffy around the school grounds playing, learning new tricks, and going on walks.

Can you imagine that? Little Luna holding on to the leash for Fluffy, now that's an imagine. Kinda like Hargid in a Tu-tu. Not easily forgotten.

The End.


End file.
